


The secrets of Peter Maximoff

by AFM17



Category: Erik Lahnsherr, Erik is a father - Fandom, Peter Maximoff - Fandom, Peter Maximoff and Erik Lahnsherr, X-Men, X-men Erik is a Father
Genre: Erik is a Father, Gen, Pietro Maximoff and Erik Lahnsherr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFM17/pseuds/AFM17
Summary: Peter Maximoff is a teenager and will move to Xavier's school. In the midst of amusing confusions with his new friends, Peter will discover that Erik is his father and will do everything for the man not to find out about kinship, but this will not be possible for long.The story will be narrated by me, author, and sometimes it will show Peter's thoughts, but they will be in italics to differentiate.The plot time will be one year after Magneto's release from the Pentagon, but I've changed the timeline so that Jean, Scott and Oror are already studying at school and are the same age as Peter.





	1. Reencounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. If you can, I'd love to see your comments. I often write with dashes, but if you prefer with quotation marks, just say or give any other hint so I can improve.
> 
>  
> 
> My English is not the best, so I asked Google for a little help in some parts, sorry for any strange words or phrases. I will also publish this story in my native language, so if you find it better to linger there and put the option to translate it into English, feel free, I can not guarantee such a precise translation.
> 
> Have a great reading ^^

On a sunny day, a dark-haired man in his early thirties entered the local police station on a ramp with his wheelchair. He was accompanied by a man of the same age, but with a lighter shade of hair.

-We have solved the situation of your school, Professor Xavier -said a man in a police uniform.- That man will not bother you or your students.

-Thank you so much for your services, Officer - Xavier said, smiling.

-I just need you to sign some papers for the denunciation to be formal -the policeman said, handing Xavier some documents.

-Let me handle it, Charles-said the man who was accompanying the professor taking over the papers.

-Thank you, Erik.

-Do you really think he'll leave us alone? -Erik asked as he filled out the papers.

-I hope so, my friend.

-Why will he .... oh! -Erik shouted when he was struck by an apple in the head.

-Sorry, I mis judged the distance - said a curiously silvery-haired boy.

-Peter! -shouted Charles.

-Oh teacher - the boy smiled.- What brings you here?

-I came to make a complaint.

-Complaint? It must have been pretty serious.

-IT is. One of Bolivar Trask has been bothering me a few weeks ago about the possibility of giving up some of my students for testing.

-Tests? But what kinds of tests?

-I do not know. That man has a strange fascination for mutants and I will not allow him to use my students as his guinea pigs. And you, what brings you here?

-First of all, I'm innocent. But these cops think I did something wrong.

-What kind?

-They think I faked my identity to join a party.

-And you did it?

-Of course not! I'm old enough to go to a nightclub.

-Oh really? I met you a year ago and if I remember correctly, I was not even 15 years old yet.

\- Of course I had! If I'm twenty-five today, how could I be fourteen a year ago?

-Are you sure this false identity story is not true?

-Of course, but you do not have to say anything to the cops.

-All right then - Charles said, smiling.- Remember Erik? -He asked, pointing to his friend.

-Of course I took him out of jail.

-Peter, speak down.

-Oh, yes, sorry. How are you? I'm sorry for the apple in your head, I wanted to hit the cop who was passing you by.

-It's all right. Why would you do something like that?

-I'm bored.

-Peter! -Called a man who looked like the delegate.- How are you? Is it your newest record? Three times in the police station in less than seven days?

-I love breaking records -Peter said, smiling.

-What's today's charge? -The delegate asked the policeman who approached.

-The kid was in a club with a fake ID, the cop said.

-Again? -The delegate asked, analyzing the identity that was in a bag of evidence.- It says here that you're twenty-five. Last week you were twenty-seven. What is the matter with you, boy? What's your secret about getting younger instead of getting old?

-It's a secret -Peter said confidently.

-Why do not you sit in your usual chair while I call your mother to pick you up? -The delegate pointed to the seat in front of him.

-No, do not mind her, please -Peter begged.

-I have to call, boy. You were in a prohibited place for your age and carrying fake documents.

-But it's not my fault.

-Really? -The delegate stopped dialing the number on his cell phone.- And who is it, then?

-From the man of the registry's office. It was he who entered the year of my wrong birth and so I thought I was twenty-five.

-If so, why did it run when the officer approached you?

-I was not running. I was just walking fast.

-Know. Are not you ashamed to lie like that, boy?

-No lie, I'm nothing. -Peter said, sitting down in the chair.

-Stay here while I talk to your mother on the phone -the delegate said, moving away from the table.

-You're not normal -Erik concluded when Peter glared at him again.

-Yeah, some people say that -the boy replied, putting his feet on the delegate's table.

-Peter -began Charles-, why do not you come to school at my school?

-Thank you, but I'm cool in mine.

-There you will have all the normal school subjects and can still learn more about your mutation.

-Tantalizing proposal, but there I would have to attend classes, right?

-You already do this normally.

-Not so much. But thanks for the invitation.

-Okay, but if you change your mind, I'll be very happy to see you. You helped me a lot the last time we saw each other. You have my eternal gratitude -Charles smiled.

-Peter! -A dark haired woman called the police station.- Arrested again?

-I was not arrested, I was only detained.

-And what's more, killing class! -The woman said angrily.

-I'm not killing class, -Peter said confidently.

-No?

-Of course not. For your information, I was suspended.

-And why was he suspended?

-For killing class.

-You're a nightmare. Why can not you be like your sister?

-For the simple fact that we are different people.

-Never mind, let's go. The delegate said that this would not arrest him. Let's go before he changes his mind, -she said turning to leave, facing Charles and Erik.

-Erik? -Said the woman, shocked to see the man.

-Magda? Erik said in surprise.

-Do you two know each other? -Peter asked curiously.


	2. School for Mutants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Erik getting closer and closer ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope you enjoy it. My thanks to all who have read and especially to those who have commented: 4gnez and Victoria. This encourages me to write more.
> 
> Have a great reading ^^

** Previously............... **

  
-Peter! What brings you here?

-Oh teacher -the boy smiled.- They think I've faked my identity.

  
-And you did it?

-Of course not.  


-If you ever want to come to my school, I'll be very happy to see you.  


-Thank you.  


-Peter! -A brunette woman called the police station.- Arrested again? Wants to know? No matter, let's go at once. The delegate said that this would not arrest him. Let's go before he changes his mind -she said turning to leave, facing Charles and Erik.

  
-Erik? -Said the woman, shocked to see the man.

  
-Magda? -Erik said in surprise.

-Do you two know each other? -Peter asked curiously.

 

** Currently.................. **

**  
** -We? - Magda said a little stunned.- Yeah, we ..... we ....

  
-We what? - Peter wondered at her mother's reaction.

  
-We've known each other for a long time -Erik interrupted.  


-It is -Magda agreed.

  
-How are you, Magda? - Erik asked.  


-Very well.  


-I did not know you had a baby.  


-Did not you think I could have a life after you left?  


-That's not what I meant.  


-I bet it was.  Come on Peter!  


-All right -Peter said, following the woman, leaving the other two behind.

  
Peter and Magda left the police station in the woman's car and after a few minutes arrived at home.  


-Where do you know Erik, mother?  


-It's none of your business.  


-It was only a question.  


-And that was just an answer. And  you?  Where do you know him from?

  
-It's none of your business -Peter said playfully.

  
-Do you want to die?  


-I helped him get out of jail about a year ago -Peter laughed.  


-You what?

-You did not listen, did not understand or understood, and you do not want to believe?  


-Did you help a murderer get out of jail?  


-So you understand, and you do not want to believe it.  Relax, it has been proven that he did not kill the president.  


-That does not make the situation any less dangerous. You did not even know him, why did you do it?  


-I had nothing better to do.  


-Oh yes?  Well now you do.  Is grounded!  You can not leave the house or watch television.  


-You can not give me a double punishment! - complained Peter.  


-I can if you're doubly stupid.  Back to your room!  


-I moved into the basement, remember?  


-Already to the basement!!  


-Why do not you pick up a boyfriend and stop pissing me off?  


-I'm single, dear.  Men do not pay!  Single by choice!  


-Option of who did not want you, right?  


-Did you say anything?  


-No, ma'am -Peter said,  running to the basement.

  
..........................................

 

In the basement, Peter lay down on the couch while drinking an ice cream.

  
_ The only good thing my life is watching television and one my mother forbade me.  I have nothing to do but this.  In fact, I started, like a lot of homework, but I never did, is not now that I will start.  A school sucks Until homework is not so difficult, but one fact is that I do not like to study.  If I do not like it, I'm better than proof, but I do not like it.  _ _I wanted to be born a genius._  


-Peter -Magda said, coming down the stairs from the basement.  


-Hi?  


-Just checking if you're here.  


_ If she watches over me, my day will be pure boredom.  _ _Wait there .... I do not like it now, but now so it can be ...._  


-Mother -Peter called, causing a woman to stop in the middle of the stairs.  


-What?  


\- Can I attend Xavier School?  


-What is that?  


-It's a school for mutants.  Remember last year that three men came here looking for me?  


-I remember.  


-They are part of a mutant school and invited me to study there. He owes me a favor.  


-I do not know ....  


-I study all the subjects of the school and still learn to control my mutation.  And the teacher promised that he would give me everything without charge.  


-Oh really?  


-Yes.  Think of a life without me disturbing all the time.  I would live there all week and then go back on weekends.  


-Are you sure it's not an excuse to run away from school?  


-Yes I have.  And then?  Think of five days a week away from my mess.  


-It might be good -Magda said smiling- to you, I mean for your education.  


-Great!  Thank you -Peter said, tidying his clothes in a suitcase in a second.- Bye -he said, kissing his mother and walking away.  


In a few seconds, Peter was already in front of Xavier's school.  There, he saw several students talking under the trees and walking the huge lawn.  He took a deep breath and a few seconds, was already in the room.  


-Peter!  Excuse me -Charles said to the red-haired student with whom he spoke.- I did not expect to see you here.  


-I am that same as unwanted visits. I always show up. The proposal to study here still standing?  


-But of course.  Do not worry about money or anything.  You just need to go to class.  


-I can try  


-Peter...  


-I promise I will.  


-There's only one little problem -Charles said.- The rooms are all occupied.  We had a lot of entries this year.  


-Charles, do you have a minute? - Erik asked, coming down stairs.  


-You gave me a great idea, my friend -Charles said, smiling at Erik.  


-But I have not said anything yet.  


-You did not have to.  It was enough for me to look to you.  Peter, problem solved.  You're sharing the room with Erik -Charles said, pleased with his own idea.  


-What? -Erik said, surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to read your opinion of today's chapter. Leave your comment ^^


	3. More close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small misunderstanding between father and son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you like the chapter!  
> Thank you to everyone who commented on the previous chapter.  
> Sorry for any strange words or phrases. The translator is not perfect.

**Previously.............**

Where do you know Erik, mom? -Peter asked.

-It's none of your business, you're grounded.

-Can I go to Xavier School? You will be free of me for five days a week.

-It's all right

......................................

-Peter? -Charles said when he saw the boy in the living room.

-Is the proposal to study here still standing?

-But of course.

-Clarles, do you have a minute? -Erik asked, coming down the stairs.

-You gave me a great idea, old friend -Charles said, smiling.- You and Peter will share the same room!

 

** Currently ............ **

-What? -Erik asked.- No, I don't think so.

-Why not? -Charles said.

-Because not.

-What's your problem with me, man? The only thing I did do was free you from life imprisonment. What have you got against me?

-Nothing. It's just strange that a teacher and a student share the same room.

-My mother doesn't care, I can guarantee that.

-Great, then problem solved -Charles said.

-Wait a minute -Erik said- He's a teenager.

-Well noticed -Peter said- You're an adult, so what?

-I like my privacy and I'm not going to share it with a troublesome kid.

-Erik! -said Charles.

-I should have let him rot in that prison, you ungrateful one. Now I don't want to share a room with you! -said Peter, annoyed.

-Calm down -Charles said.

-Why do not you put him with another student?

-All the students are already dividing the rooms. It will be for a little while, until I think of something better.

-The couch is too good for me- Peter said sulkily.

-Peter -Charles said.- Please.

-He can stay with me -Erik said in a sigh.

-Now that I don't want to go -Peter said.

-Come on, Peter, situation settled -Charles said.- Just one more thing. If you want to continue here, you'll have to follow the rules.

-I didn't want to -Peter said, reaching for his backpack.

-No -agreed Charles, holding the purse.- You'll stay. I'll bet your mother has already agreed. Now give me your fake ID.

-No, man.

-Peter, deliver me -Charles said, holding out his hand.

-Okay -Peter agreed reluctantly, taking an ID from his pocket and giving it to the teacher.

-He has another -Erik said.

-Is it true, Peter?

-No. As far as I know, the telepath is not you -he told Erik.

-Do you have or not? -Charles asked.- Let's be honest.

-Okay -the boy said, pulling out another ID.

-Thank you. You can go up and pack your things. Erik will point the room out for you.

-Whatever -Peter said in annoyance, running up in milliseconds.

-Erik -Charles called, stopping his friend from climbing stairs.

-Yes?

-How did you know he had a second false identity?

-I was a teenager with a little resemblance to him -the man said, smiling.

.........................

In the hall, Peter was happily passed by a white-haired girl.

-Hey, kid, watch out -the girl said, picking up the books that had fallen.

-Sorry -Peter said, helping her.- Do you study here? What's your name? Do you like the place? Do you think the teacher is cool? How are the classes?

-Calm down, hurry up. Breathe a little between the questions.

-My bad. My name is Peter.

-Ororo.

-Pleasure -Peter said, holding out his hand.

-New student? -Ororo asked, shaking the boy's hand.

-Yes.

-Will you stay in which room??

-I will share with the "master metal master".

-Erik? Seriously? The guy is pretty weird.

-Talking about me? -Erik asked, ppearing in the hallway.

-Imagine, of course not -Ororo said nervously.- I have class now, It was nice to meet you, Peter, see you later.

-See you-Peter said.- Can you show me where the room is? I have more to do and I can't waste time.

-Right -Erik said, moving to the last room in the hall.- Here -he said, opening the door.

-Fine, thanks -Peter said, throwing a backpack on the bed and tidying up like clothes in the drawer Erik had emptied in a few seconds.

-You can take your bag off. The bed near the window is mine.

-But I liked her.

-Too bad, she already owns it. You're going to stay in it -he said, pointing to a bed near the door, which was full of books, as if it were not used for long.- Look, kid, so we can live together, let's make some rules:

1 - I  will not admit to any mess;

2- I want the bathroom clean and dry, with no water scattered on the floor;

3- Without music in the volume that gives to me to listen;

3- Television only if I had not read or write;

4- The time to arrive in the room is at 11p.m., after that, I lock the door. I'm being generous, Charles has stipulated the time for everyone to be in bed at 10:00 p.m., I'm giving a one-hour bonus, so have fun.

-Anything to add? -Peter asked.

-Yes. You are not afraid of me. I know that people speak because of my past, but the past stayed in the past.

-Ok.I'm not afraid. You're just a psychopath, bordering on madness. Really? No music? Time of arrival? Who are you, my father?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of today's chapter?


	4. In the same space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together between father and son is not so easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading.  
> Thanks to those who commented on the previous chapter.  
> Have everyone an excellent reading ^^

**Previously ..............**

-Peter, you're going to share the same room as Erik.

-What? -Erik said.- No, not at all. I'm not sharing my room with a troublesome teenager.

-Oh yes? Now I don't want any more. The sofa looks great to me.

-Erik, please -Charles said.

-OK.

..............................................

Peter climbed up stairs almost flying from so much speed and ended up bumping into a girl with white hair.

-Sorry. I call Peter.

-Ororo, pleasure.

.......................................

-Don't put your backpack in there -Erik said as Peter sat on the bed near the window.- This bed is mine. Well, so I can live well, I have some basic rules.

1 - I don't take in any mess;

2- I want the bathroom clean and dry;

3- Without music in the volume that gives to me to listen;

3- Television only if I had not read or write;

4- The time to arrive in the room is at 11p.m.

-Are tou crazy, man -Peter said.- Time of arrival? Who are you? My father?

**Now**

-If I had a child, he would never be irresponsible like you.

-Irresponsible? Let's recap. Who has destroyed a whole stadium, shot against police? I may not be responsible, but at least I'm not crazy.

-You're very stressed, don't you?

-No, I'm not, but you piss me off!

On that day, one night soon came and Peter slept early, exhausted as he was. The next morning, while dreaming that he was in an Olympiad, participating in a race, a noise of his dream and brought back to reality.

-What is that noise? -h e asked, spotting Erik buttoning his shirt in front of the mirror.

\- It's the alarm clock. Today is class day.

-I thought I'd just have to get up at 6:00 a.m.

-There are six already.

-It's not -Peter said, looking at his watch.- It's 5:59. I'm going back to sleep. Call me when it's 6:00 a.m.

-Peter?

-Yes? -s aid the boy, putting the pillow on his face.

-There are six already.

-Are they? -the boy asked looking at the digital watch's display again.- Ah, now it's 6:00 a.m. I'm still sleepy, I think that I'll miss the first class. After I make an excuse for the teacher..

-I hope that's a great excuse, because the teacher in the first class is me.

-Oh really? Damn it! So I guess I have to go. Sandwich! -Peter said when he saw a plate of bread on the side table.- It's too salty -he said, chewing.

-Do you think? So don't eat because this sandwich is mine -Erik took his food from Peter's hands.

-And where is mine?

-It's spread out in the kitchen. Search between cabinets and a refrigerator and then just put everything inside the bread.

-Is that your rudeness from birth or did you get it?

-I was born this way -Erik said, smiling.- Although many years have perfected this ability.

-What do you have got against me, man?

-Nothing. I just don't like people. Now get up or you will lose class -Erik said, leaving the room with a briefcase of books and papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comment, please.


	5. Meeting new people

**Previously......................**   
  
-What is that noise?  Peter asked, being taken from his dream.  
  
"It's the alarm clock," Erik said, buttoning his shirt in front of the mirror. "Get up, it's already six o'clock.  
  
-No, it's 5:59, call me when it's 6:00.  
  
-Peter?  
  
-Yes?  
  
"There are six already.  Get up.  
  
-I'm sleepy, I'm not going to class today, I make an excuse for the teacher later.  
  
"Well, make up a very good excuse because I'm the teacher.  
  
"So I guess I have to go, right?"  
  
-I also think.  Get dressed soon or I'll miss your name in class.  
  
**Currently............................**   
  
_ I was not sure what the class was about.  I think something about history.  I thought it would be exciting to come study at a school for mutants, but apparently it's the same boredom of normal school.  If I was not falling asleep in my chair, I could pay a little attention.  Although History is not my favorite subject, in fact, none is, it seemed that the lesson was interesting.  The students took notes and paid attention, especially a redheaded girl in front of me.  She seemed to be very focused on class.  _ _The kind of studious student, totally the opposite of me._   
  
_When I realized that Erik was finishing the class, I tried to look a little more interested even though my eyes kept wanting to close at all times._   
  
"Take the exercise in the next class," Erik declared as the students packed their things out.  
  
-Sleep well?  Erik asked as Peter passed him.  
  
"I did not close my eyes at any time.  
  
"You did not have to.  Her sleep-like face made her want to sleep.  
  
-My bad.  I'm not used to waking up this early.  
  
"Did you study in the afternoon at your old school?"  
  
"No, it was morning, but I did not show up much in class, you know.  
  
I know ... I suggest you get used to it quickly.  
  
"I'll try," Peter said as he left the room.  
  
.................................  
  
"Hey, new kid," Ororo called when he passed her in the hallway.  
  
"Oh, hi, Ororo, isn't it?  
  
-Yes it is.  Let's get down and stay on the couch.  The staff is there, you can get involved with them.  
  
-And why not?  Peter followed her.  
  
....................................  
  
Peter and Ororo went downstairs to find a boy with glasses, a girl in a yellow jacket, and a blue boy, literally blue.  
  
"Personal," Ororo began, "this is Peter, new student.  
  
"Hello," the blue boy said. "My name is Kurt.  
  
"Scott," the red-eyed boy said.  
  
"Jubilee, my pleasure," said the smiling girl. "Sit here," she said, pointing to a spot beside him.  
  
"Thank you," Peter said.  "So what's the point?"  
  
"I was just starting to talk about my family," Scott said.  
  
"You're not going to tell your parents' divorce story again, are you?"  Ororo asked.  
  
-What's the problem?  
  
"The problem is, you've said it like 500 times.  
  
"Talk about you," Ororo said to Peter.  
  
-About me?  There is not much to be said.  
  
-What's your mutation?  Scott wanted to know.  
  
-I'm fast.  
  
-Legal, what else?  
  
"I live in my mother's basement."  
  
-Oh really?  Ororo asked. "Why?"  
  
"She said that either I would tidy up my room or move into the basement so the visitors could not see my mess.  
  
"You're a grace," Jubilee said, laughing.  
  
"Organization is not very strong.  
  
"Well, you were unlucky to share the room with Erik," Ororo said. "The guy is super-organized.  
  
"Yes, he dictated rules of organization.  
  
"How boring to be in the same room as a teacher," Scott began. "You can not even do the wrong thing in there."  
  
"It sucks, he practically wants to be my father.  I got rid of my mother, I can not get another, "he said making the others laugh." I think I'll go up and take a nap, it was nice to meet you, "Peter said, already climbing the stairs, this time slowly, almost fainting from sleep.  
  
.................................................  
  
Peter entered the room and found Erik lying on his bed by the window, reading something.  
  
"Peter," Erik said in a serious tone.  
  
-What?  Asked the boy, throwing himself on the bed without even taking off his shoes.  
  
"You walked in the door without announcing it.  
  
"And you wanted me to go where?"  Through the window?  
  
"I'm referring to the fact that you have to knock before entering."  I could be ... you know, changing clothes.  
  
-Bullshit.  
  
"Your father did not give you education, did he?"  
  
-No.  And if you meet him out there, let me know that I have fifteen presents of parental days to open.  
  
-Own .... sorry, I did not know.  
  
"If you do not know, do not talk."  
  
"I said I'm sorry.  
  
-Whatever.  
  
"Don't you have homework to do?"  
  
-No.  
  
-Oh really?  Your teacher has not passed anything?  
  
-Nadinha.  
  
-Same?  I am the teacher.  
  
"Then you know you do not have homework."  
  
"Of course, I did, and I wrote it down on the blackboard.  
  
"Dude, you still talking?"  Can not you see I'm trying to sleep?  
  
-You have to study.  
  
-What to study if the future is death?  Now let me sleep, please, "Peter ordered, falling asleep for good.


	6. Mess

**Previously ...........................**

 

_When I realized that Erik was finishing a class, I tried to look a little more interested even though my eyes wanted to close._

"Bring the exercise for the next class," Erik said as the students packaged their things.

-Did you sleep well? Erik asked as Peter passed him.

\- I was not asleep.

-benzoic acid.

"People," Ororo began, "this is Peter, a new student.

"Hello," the blue boy said. - I 'm Kurt.

"Scott," said the red-eyed boy.

"Jubilee, pleasure," said a smiling girl. "Sit here," she said, pointing to a place beside her.

-benzoic acid.

Peter entered the room and found Erik lying on his bed by the window, reading something.

"Peter," Erik said seriously.

"What?" Asked the boy, throwing himself on the bed without even taking off his shoes.

"You walked in the door without announcing it.

And you wanted me to come in through the window?

"Do not you have homework?"

-No.

-You have to study.

"Why study if the future is death?" Now let me sleep, please, "Peter said, falling asleep.

 

**Now**

 

Peter slept soundly on his bed. Despite being at home two days ago, his part of the room was incredibly confusing, contrasting with an organized part of Erik.

-Woke up? Erik said when he saw Peter standing. - I thought he was dead.

"It does not bother me, man," Peter said, yawning. - What time is it?

-8: 00 p.m.

-What? It can not be, I went to sleep at noon.

"You'd better have something to eat, or you might faint." Have you finished your task?

-No.

What is missing?

-Begin.

"You're doing everything wrong.

-Whatever. I'm going to eat something.

-benzoic acid.

In the kitchen, he found Raven and Hank talking.

"Hi," Peter said.

"Oh, hi Peter," Hank said.

"Do not worry, I will not disturb you, I just came to eat something.

"There's nothing to get in the way," Hank muttered in shame.

"Yes, I know," Peter said, laughing at the redness on the boy's face.

\- Are you enjoying the lessons? Raven asked.

"They look nice, the day I do not sleep in them, I can give my opinion," Peter said, putting a piece of chicken to roast.

"I bet my class will not make you sleep," Hank said cheerfully.

-Hope so.

Just looking at Hank's face makes me want to sleep, I wonder about his class. I think I'll even bring a pillow.

"How do I know I roast?" Peter asked, looking at the chicken.

"Try it, if you have it raw, put it to bake more," replied Raven.

\- Big help. I think it's good. Peter said, putting out the fire and taking the chicken with a napkin.

-benzoic acid.

When he was about to enter his room, Peter saw a redheaded girl in his living room. She was in her room, reading some books that had spread over the bed.

"Hey," he said, knocking on the door that was open.

"Hi," she replied, smiling.

"You're in the same room as me, are not you?"

-Yes I am.

\- Doing your homework?

-Yes.

"I should start too," he said, making the girl laugh.

"If you had any problems, I can help you."

"I do not know if I have difficulty." I did not even try. Are not you very close to the other students?

-Not much. I do not fit well into groups.

-Ah. Have friends?

"Would you accept books as an answer?"

"Maybe," Peter said, smiling. - I'm going, I have to start doing this task. See you tomorrow.

-Waiting!

-What's it?

-What's your name?

-Peter. And yours?

-Jean.

"Pleasure, Jean, I'll see you tomorrow."

...................................

Peter went back to the room and found Erik lying down. He took the notebook out of his backpack and began to do his homework until he heard a noise in the window. He stood up, past Erik's bed that was right next to a window and opened it. When he did, he felt a snowball.

-Hey! "He complained about Scott, Ororo, Jubilee and Kurt, making snowmen down there.

"Sorry," Ororo shouted.

"It's 10:00 p.m., the teacher did not say he wanted everyone in the house at that time?"

"We're just like you, man, we like to disobey the rules a bit," Scott said.

\- That's absurd! "How can you make a snowball war and not call me?"

"Sorry, but I thought you were asleep," Ororo said. "Come down now, then.

"Just a minute," Peter said, stepping out.

-benzoic acid.

When he reached the hall, he sped up, and when he was about to leave, he came back and knocked on the door of Jean's room.

-Hi? Said a girl, opening the door.

"Come with me, let's make some friends."

"But at this hour?"

"You will not die if you disregard the rules once in a lifetime."

-I do not know....

"Come on," Peter said, holding her hand, and within a second, they were already together with the rest of the group.

"I do not feel well," Jean said silly.

-Relax, it will happen, it happens to everyone. Guys, this is Jean, she's going to play with us.

"I know her, she's my roommate," Ororo said.

"Hello," Scott said with ulterior motives.

"Get away, stallion," Ororo said. "She's not for you."

Throughout the night, the boys made several snowmen and Kurt and Jubilee littered the entire front of the garden with the snowball war they did.

"So," began Scott, flirting with Jean, "a question: do you think I'm beautiful, wonderful, or extraordinary?"

-What is the fourth option?

"Stop to disturb the girl," Ororo said.

"Do not you think we'd better get in?" Jean asked worriedly. "It's past midnight.

"Yeah, maybe it's better," Ororo agreed. "Let's go in, guys?

..................................  
They all went in and went to their rooms.

"Good night, girls," Peter said to Jean and Ororo as they entered the room.

"Good night," Jean said.

"Until tomorrow," Ororo said.

Peter was exhausted to his room, and when he turned the knob, it was locked.

-What? Did the fool shut the door? Peter knocked and punched the door, but there was no answer.

She came back in the hallway and knocked on the door of the girls' room, being looked after by Jean.

"What do you think of the proposal to sleep with a stranger in the bedroom?"

-What happened? Ororo asked.

"Erik said that if I did not come in until 11:00 in the room, he would lock the door.

-Oh really? Curfew?

-The guy's an idiot. When I left, he was asleep. I can not believe you just woke up to lock the door and leave me outside!

-Do you called him?

-I screamed, screamed, and nearly knocked the door down. He must have listened, but he did not want to get up to open.

"I'll get a mattress," Jean said, opening the wardrobe and taking out an inflatable mattress.

"Thank you," Peter said gratefully.


	7. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter!  
> Hope you like!  
> Give your opinion.  
> Thanks to "4gnez" for comment on the previous chapter

**Previously..................**

 

-What are you doing there? Peter asked, watching his friends at the window. "Snowball war and do not even call me?"

"Get down," Ororo said.

-I'm going.

..........................

"Jean," Peter called, knocking on the door of the girl's room.

-What's it?

Let's make some friends. Come with me.

.........................

Throughout the night, the boys made several snowmen and Kurt and Jubilee littered the entire front of the garden with the snowball war they did.

"We'd better get in," Jean suggested.

"You're right, it's late," Ororo agreed.

..........................

"Good evening, girls," Peter said to Ororo and Jean, and headed to his room.

When she turned the knob, it was locked.

-What? Do not play! Did the fool shut the door? Peter shouted, pounding and punching the door, but got no answer.

(I.e.

"Hi, can I sleep with you?" Peter asked, pounding Jean and Ororo's room.

 

**Now ......................**

 

-Peter! Peter, "Ororo called.

-What's it? He asked, still sleepy on the inflatable mattress on the cold floor.

"Let's go down and have coffee?"

-That finger?

"It's time to wake up, come on," the girl said, pulling Peter hard.

"Yeah," Peter said, standing up.

.........................

As they went downstairs, they found several students gathered at the door, looking at something outside.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

-I don't know. Jean, come here, "Ororo called.

-We are dead! Cried the worried redhead.

-What happened?

"Apparently, our last night's joke was not so harmless."

-As well? Peter asked.

"It was not dark enough to notice, but we spread snow all over the garden, the plants and flowers were ripped off when we were running and someone hit the garden statue with a snowball and it fell. There's a mess out there.

"Come and see," Ororo said, pulling Peter.

_Jean was right. We had made a big mess. In the dark he had not clearly understood it, but now, in the light of day, this was clearly seen. Scott caught sight of us and looked as if to say "do not open your mouth."_

"Why this agglomeration?" Charles asked. "But what?" Who is responsible for this?

None of the students spoke up.

"Charles, about the class later ..." Erik said, coming up behind him and looking surprised at the mess in the garden. "Who did this?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, my friend. So? Boys and girls, which of you did this?

No answer.

"Did not anyone even hear anything last night?"

"If the man who is a telepath does not hear, who will tell us," said Jubilee.

"Thanks for the clarification," Charles said dryly. "No one's going to take the blame?" He asked, eyeing her face.

"I know who it was," Erik said, making Peter, Ororo and Jean swallow dry, as the man looked toward them.

_Oh no! Has he seen us? When I left, he was sleeping, but he may have woken up. We were playing right next to the window. I saw the people throwing snowball out the window, he may have seen it too._

"Peter did that," Erik said quietly, staring coldly into Peter's eyes.

-Peter? "You have something to say?"

"I have," the boy said, approaching Charles and Erik. "You have recorded?" He asked, staring at the man who had accused him.

-What?

"Have you recorded something that incriminates me?"

-No.

"Then it was not me.

"You were not in bed at night."

-AND? The rule is not to be out of the house after ten, but I could be in the kitchen, in the living room, anywhere in the house.

"And you did not hear who did it?"

-You heard?

-No.

"Then do not accuse me."

"Charles, I'm pretty sure it was him," Erik insisted, turning his attention to his friend.

"Without proof, I can not blame anyone. All inside. They'll get ready, soon the classes will start, "the man ordered back into the house.

..............................

Peter went upstairs to his room and was shocked as soon as he entered.

"But what happened here?"

"Call it an organization," Erik said.

\- You checked my stuff?

"No, I just fixed it.

-You do not understand! When it's messy, I can mess with my mess! When it's tidy, it may have a luminous arrow pointing, I do not think anything!

"I'm not going to live in that mess, boy.

-It was my mess! I did not mess up your side.

"Yeah, but it hurt in my eyes to see that mess.

"You irritate me every day more. Did not you hear me pounding last night?

-I heard.

"And why did not you open it?"

You know the rules. It's past eleven, I'll lock the door.

\- I slept outside!

"And he's alive and well in front of me, so I guess he survived." Next time remember to be on time. No resentment or bitterness?

"I do not hold a grudge," Peter said, smiling. "Just name and address and your address, curiously is the same as mine, so I'd tell you to be very careful.


	8. Erik professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter!
> 
> Many thanks to 4gnez for commenting on the previous chapter. This encourages me a lot.
> 
> Have a great reading ^^

**Previously.................**

-We are dead! Jean cried worriedly.

-What happened? Ororo asked.

"Apparently, our last night's joke was not so harmless."

-As well? Peter asked.

"It was not dark enough to notice, but we spread snow all over the garden, the plants and flowers were ripped off when we were running and someone hit the garden statue with a snowball and it fell. There's a mess out there.

.........................................

\- Who was responsible? Charles asked.

"I know who it was," Erik said. "Peter did it.

"Is it engraved?" Peter asked.

-No.

"Then it was not me.

....................................

\- You checked my stuff? Peter asked Erik as he entered the room.

"I was not going to live in that mess, so I fixed it.

"It was my mess, you did not have that right. Did not you hear me knock on the door yesterday?

-I heard.

"And why not?"

"You know the rules, it's after 11 o'clock, I'll lock the door." No grudge?

"Do not worry, I hold no grudge, just name and address, and curiously, your address is the same as mine, so I suggest you be very careful.

 

**Now.................**

_There are several types of classes. Some are interesting and others we go with the sole intention of sleeping. This was Erik's lesson. And his class gets more unbearable when I remember he locked me out and still accused me of destroying the school garden. I know I'm guilty, but what infuriates him is his boldness to point my finger at me without evidence._

"Did everyone understand?" Erik asked as he said something about the subject.

_Ah, the classic question of every teacher. Everyone says yes when actually only one understands, and this is certainly not me._

"Peter," Erik's voice called, bringing the boy back to reality.

-What is it?

-Do you know the answer?

-I do not even know the question.

-And why not?

"I was not paying attention. Why learn History? If I live, I automatically learn and I am part of history. I could, like, drop that matter since it's unnecessary.

"You, like, can not and will not!"

"So you could make the class more interesting." Why not pass some videos or take us to historical places?

"I do not need you to teach my work."

"Someone has to teach.

"Enough, you just got a detention after class. Now I want everyone to give me the exercise list I gave last class.

They all walked to Erik's desk and left their jobs.

"Peter," Erik called, picking up the sheet the boy handed.

-Yes?

"There are only the questions I have here, they have no answers.

"As I recall, you said we had to bring the exercise, did not say he needed to be answered.

-Great, you have double detention. Next time, do it because you lose your break and I lose mine, too. Back to the subject of the lesson ......

Erik spoke again, and the more he spoke, the less Peter listened.

"Hey, Peter," Scott called, who was in the next chair.

-Hi?

-We are going to watch Star Wars later, do you want to come with us?

-Of course.

"I want to go, too," Kurt said. "What is it, Star Wars?"

-Do not play! "You definitely go with us."

"Jean," Peter called.

-Yes? Replied the girl, turning around.

"We're going to the movies later, come with us," Peter said.

"I do not know, I have a lot to study," the uncertain redhead said.

"Stop the bullshit, everyone.

"Okay, I think I can go," said the lively redhead.

-Sorry, am I interrupting the five of you? Erik asked, approaching the talking group.

"Actually, you're interrupting," Peter said.

"Peter," Jean said, disapproving of the boy's attitude. "Sorry for not paying attention, Professor, but I guarantee Geography is my favorite subject.

-Well, what a pity now is History. I do not want to see this little group of talk in my class anymore, do you understand?

"Sure," Jean, Ororo, Scott, and Kurt said at the same time.

-Is that you? Erik looked at Peter who did not say anything.

"I will not do that again in your precious class."

"I'll ignore the sarcasm." Class is over, everyone can leave, except you. "The man turned to face Peter from his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave your comment ^^


	9. Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik didn't know he had a child, not even two children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

**Previously...................**

"Peter, do you know the answer?" Erik asked during his class.

I do not even know the question.

"May I ask why not?"

"I was not paying attention. Your class is very boring, you should pass some videos or take us to historic places.

"I do not need you to teach my work."

"Someone has to teach.

"Enough, I will not tolerate your behavior anymore. You are detained after class.

"Whatever," Peter said as Erik returned to the subject of his class.

"Peter," Scott called softly.

-What is it?

"Let's go to the movies later?"

"Sure, what are we going to see?"

-Star Wars.

-What is Star Wars? Kurt asked.

"You definitely go with us," Scott said.

"Jean," Peter called.

-Hi? The girl turned around.

-Later, let's go to the movies, will you join us?

-I don't know....

-Come on, everyone will.

"I think I have some free time," the lively redhead said.

"It's just for today," Erik announced, "everyone's free except you," Peter said.

**Now...................**

"Stop thinking about nothing and start doing your job that should have been done," Erik told Peter.

They were both alone in the classroom. Peter had been punished after school.

"I do not feel like doing it," Peter said, scribbling designs on the sheet of paper.

"Look, earlier today, Charles talked to me about you.

-About me?

-Yes. He noticed that we are not the best friends in the world and I do not even want our relationship to come to that, but the way it is, we can not continue.

"Is there a problem between us?"

"In addition to the endless quarrels?"

"Look, I have nothing against you, it's you who's always chasing me. He locked me outside the room, gives me arrest, complains about my conversations during classes .....

"I said when I get late at night, I lock the door, you who insisted on disobeying the rule.

\- It's a stupid rule! The room is not just yours.

"You can not get there any time you want." Splitting the room with another person has their downsides and there is no room vacant for one of us to leave, so I suggest you follow the rule. And I only give you detention because you do not do the duties I pass. Do you think I like to punish you? You waste your time and I also lose mine. And I got it? Do you mind if I complain about your conversations during my class? You do not even deserve to bother to respond.

"Whatever," Peter said.

"You have a fabulous talent for being nasty, did you know, boy?" "Whatever"? Is that what you have to say? I'm here trying to solve our situation and you do not care?

-What you want from me? Do you want us to stop fighting? So stop being so boring. It looks like Professor Xavier.

"Am I just annoying you?" Charles asked in surprise.

"No ... no .... I mean-" Peter tried to disguise himself, "I did not mean boring, I meant very straightforward.

-Oh really? Charles asked.

-No. You're annoying. You and Erik.

-Peter! said Erik.

"Leave him," Charles laughed. "He says what he thinks, that's good. Erik, I need you to come with me to Hank's office to sort out some issues.

-I can not now. I have to keep an eye on that kid in detention.

"Leave it for another time, I need you now," Charles said as he left the room and motioned for Erik to accompany him.

"Am I really that annoying?" Erik asked, turning his attention to Peter, who just shrugged. "Forget it, you do not have to answer. You're released now, but I want you to be here in the afternoon, understand?

-In the afternoon? No way, I've got something to do. The time for detention is now, if you can not stay, then release me from the punishment.

"It's not you who decides the time.

"What, man, I have plans for this afternoon.

-I do not care. Be here after lunch. "Erik stood up.

"I can be grounded now as you go about solving your questions with the teacher.

-Alone? No, not even thinking. You would not stay here for a minute.

"I give you my word," Peter said in despair.

"I would not even trust an ant's life to his word." See you later.

-Waiting! Peter asked, but it was late, Erik was gone.

He's crazy if he thinks I'm going to lose my movie to get grounded. The time is now, if he can not stay, problem is his, I was.

...............................................

Peter went down to the living room and found Jean, Scott, Ororo, and Kurt talking on the couch.

"Come on, people," Peter called.

"Should not you be grounded?" Scott asked.

-Punishment? I do not know that. So let's go?

"Let's go," Ororo said, standing up with the others.

..................................................

The five went to the mall, bought their tickets and waited for the movie to begin.

"Is your mother only giving you eight bucks?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, she's afraid I'll raise the money to buy a ticket and run away," Peter said.

"That's ridiculous," Scott said.

-Yeah, not somuch.

"Besides, you do not need a ticket to leave." You're the fastest guy in the world!

"I know," Peter laughed, "but the logic of the world is not good for my mother, she has her own logic. Where's the popcorn?

"Jean went to fetch," Kurt said, "there she is," he said to the redhead approaching the chairs.

"Is not my girlfriend beautiful?" Scott said to Peter.

-Girlfriend?

"Yes, we're dating," Scott said with conviction.

"Does she know that?"

"Not yet, but you will know that we are perfect for each other."

"You'd better shut up, the movie's about to start."

.....................................

As they left the theater, the boys were already heading for the door when they heard someone shouting out Peter's name.

-Wanda? Said the boy, looking at the long-haired girl.

"Hi," said the girl, hugging Peter.

-What are you doing here?

"The same as you, I came to watch a movie.

"Personal, this is my sister, Wanda," Peter said. "Wanda, these are my school friends, Scott, Kurt, Ororo, and Jean.

"Oh, my pleasure," Wanda agreed.

"How's Mommy?" Peter asked.

-More quiet after you started spending the week at the mutant school.

\- Go, humiliate. Am I that annoying? Peter asked, annoyed.

"Just a little," Wanda laughed.

"You're one of us, too?" Ororo asked Wanda.

-Yes, I am.

"Why do not you study with us?" Scott asked.

"The idea of sleeping away from my room with several people in the house is uncomfortable for me. I like to be alone and I've gotten used to my school.

"Yeah, but nothing's going to stop you from visiting me," Peter said. "Come with us, I'll show you how it's there." The house is huge, they have gardens and the best thing: there is the danger room, where we train our skills.

"I'm not doing anything at all. Come on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your opinion ^^


	10. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik reveals something bombastic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented on the previous chapter!  
> Have a great reading ^^

**Previously.................**

  
Only Peter and Erik remained in the classroom. The boy was detained.

  
-I'm trying to make us fight less, but you do not care! Exclaimed Erik.

  
"Do you want us to stop fighting?" So stop being annoying! It looks like Charles.

  
"Is it that annoying?" Inquired the professor.

  
-IT IS.

  
"Peter," Erik said, disapproving.

  
"Let him say what he wants," Charles laughed. "I need you now, Erik.

  
"Peter, come in the afternoon to finish your punishment," Erik said.

  
"It will not, I already have plans.

  
-Does not matter.

  
-But....

  
............................................

  
I'm not going to stay here while everyone goes to the movies.

  
\- Let's watch the movie, guys? Peter called the boys in the living room.

  
"You were not grounded?" Scott asked.

  
"I'm not aware of that, are we?"

  
...............................................

  
-Wanda? Peter said as he left the theater.

  
"Personal, this is my sister, Wanda," Peter said. "Wanda, these are my school friends, Scott, Kurt, Ororo, and Jean.]

  
"Oh, my pleasure," Wanda agreed.

  
"You're one of us, too?" Ororo asked Wanda.

  
-I am.

  
"Why do not you study with us?" Scott asked.

  
"The idea of sleeping away from my room and having several people in the house is uncomfortable for me. I like to be alone and I've gotten used to my school.

  
"Yeah, but nothing's going to stop you from visiting me," Peter said. "Come with us, I'll show you how it's there." The house is huge, they have gardens and the best thing: there is the danger room, where we train our skills.

  
"I'm not doing anything at all. Come on.

**Now.......................**

 

Peter, Wanda, Kurt, Ororo, Jean and Scott returned to mansion late in the afternoon.

The brothers made their way to Peter's room.

  
"Cool room," Wanda said, scanning the room his brother shared with Erik. "Who's your roommate?"

  
-A boring! He's a teacher from here.

  
-Teacher? And is that allowed?

  
"I did not have any vacant rooms any more, so that's what I got.

  
"Why do you find him boring?" She asked, sitting on the couch near the bed.

  
"He keeps trying to tell me all the time. And today is sure to have a fight. I should have stayed in detention in the afternoon and went to see the movie instead. He must be with deadly hatred of me. I never thought a guy who tried to kill the president could be so annoying.

  
-What? Wanda asked in amazement. "Do you share the room with the guy who made that crazy speech on TV?"

  
-IT IS.

  
"Does Mom know him?"

  
"Do not and do not tell her. And the curious thing is that in one of my trips to the police station, Mom and he have bumped into each other and they know each other.

  
"Where would Mom meet a crazy killer mutant?" Wanda asked, not believing the possibility.

  
"I do not know, but they do know each other, but when I asked, she did not want to answer me from where.

  
"Hey, we're having a snack in the kitchen, you know? Ororo asked, entering the room.

  
"Of course," Wanda smiled.

  
"Oh, yes, Peter," Ororo said, "Erik was down there looking for you mad with rage and I think I heard him coming up.

  
-Damn it! Exclaimed Peter running and locking the door. "He must be coming here to kill me."

  
"I do not know if he wants to kill you, but he sure does not look like anyone who wants to have a friendly conversation."

  
-Peter! Peter! Erik shouted, knocking on the door. "I know it's there, open it now!"

  
"Sorry, open the door and tell me I'm dead," Peter said.

  
"I can't say that, Peter!

"I can't, I'm dead!"

  
"Peter, do not be ridiculous, I may as well open that door without you unlocking it!" Did you forget that I know how to handle metal? I'm just giving you one last chance. Open it!

  
"Open it up," Wanda suggested. "Even if you hide now, you can not do that forever.

  
-Damn it! Peter exclaimed, unlocking the door.

  
"You do not look the same, do you, boy?" Erik said furiously into the room. "Where were you that did not go to your arrest?"

  
-Where I was?

  
"Yeah, I want to know where and who knows who can justify your absence.

  
"I was in Disneyland, I passed through Chicago, and I was late because I was robbed in Paris," she said, making her friend and sister laugh.

  
-You just earned a punishment for the rest of your life! Erik yelled angrily.

  
"I do not understand your drama of wanting to control me. He's not even my father.

  
-Does not matter! This does not mean that you can stop me! And you want to know more? You're going to spend the rest of the days in ..... "Erik said, suddenly stopping to see Wanda.

  
-I go what? Peter asked, but Erik continued to stare at Wanda in amazement.

  
"Why are you looking at my sister like that?"

  
-What? Erik asked, still looking at Wanda.

  
"To look at it that way, it's scary," Peter said.

  
"I guess I'll be going," Wanda announced. "It's getting late and I need to get back home."

  
-But now? Ororo said, "Let's have lunch first." In the meantime you can show us what your mutation is.

  
"Sorry, I really need to go," he said, heading for the door, followed still by Erik's shocked eyes.

  
"I'll leave you," Peter said.

  
"You do not have to.

  
"It's only ten seconds to go home, come on."

  
.................................................. ......

  
Peter took Wanda to the face and soon returned. He spent time in the kitchen with his friends discussing the movie, then went up to his room. There, he found Erik lying down, but the room light was still on.

"You can start yelling at me," Peter said as he looked at Erik.

  
"I wont," the man replied.

  
-No?

  
-No.

  
-It's all right? Suddenly you felt strange and now you do not want to fight me anymore.

  
-It is. I just tired of screaming. We can not be friends?

  
"Of course," Peter said rather suspiciously.

  
-Great. What kind of music do you like?

  
-Ah .... Rock, I really like Pinky Floyd, do you?

  
-Yes.

  
-Oh really? Do you know their music?

  
"I've never heard of it, but if you like it, you must be good. And what kind of movies do you like?

  
-Why so many questions?

  
"If we're building a friendship, it's important for me to know the things you like.

  
"Fine," Peter said with a shrug. "I love horror movies. You like?

  
-I hate.

  
-OK. Our friendship has just dropped by 500%, "Peter said, swiftly changing his clothes to a sleeping one.

  
-Do not be exaggerated.

  
"You should talk to the other students like that. Most people think you're boring, as I thought seconds ago.

  
I do not think that's a good idea.

  
-Try it. Talking a little does no harm to anyone and still humanizes you.

  
-Do I need to be humanized? Erik asked, surprised.

  
"A little," said Peter, laughing and lying on his bed.

  
"I have a heart, you know that?"

  
-Really? And who was the giver? Peter asked, joking.

  
"Good night," Erik said with anger at the joke.

  
"Goodnight then," Peter said, turning out the light.

"Peter," Erik called.

  
-I am sleeping.

  
-You really think I need to be humanized?

  
-Even in this?

  
-Yes or no?

  
-I already said yes. Good evening.

  
\- Wait, how do I do this?

  
-Cara, let me sleep. I'm tired.

  
"Just say I'll leave you alone."

  
"Sit down," Peter said, opening his eyes. "Sit down and talk more to the students in the living room or the kitchen.

  
"I'm not old enough to talk to teenagers.

  
\- Age is mandatory, boring is optional and, by the way, you are not old. Now let me sleep.

  
-Peter.

  
-What? Said the boy already impatient with the intrusion into his sleep.

  
"Your sister ... how old is she?"

  
"You're going to do sixteen, why?"

  
"Oh, nothing.

  
"Okay," Peter said back to sleep.

  
-Just one more thing.

  
-Oh really?

  
"Is she older than you, isn't she?"

  
"Yes, in a way, how do you know that?"

  
-Makes more sense.

  
"More meaning than what?"

  
\- No, nothing. Does she have a father?

  
"Of course you do. Do you think my mother got pregnant on her own?

  
"That's not what I meant. Does she have a father who created her?

  
"I don't understand your sudden interest in my sister's life."

  
"Does she have someone who calls her father?"

-No. He wasn't much present in her life.

  
-Uh .... Sorry to bother you. Good night.

  
-Good night.

  
-Peter!

  
-I think it's very good that someone died for you to call me again! Cried Peter furiously, opening his eyes again. "What do you want?"

  
"I think I'm your sister's father."

  
-What? Peter asked, not believing what he had just heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave your oppinion ^^


	11. The revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has an interesting discovery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers !!! Sorry for the delay in posting, but someone stole my dog and for fifteen days I searched for her without stopping. And I did a lot of testing at school, so I'm late. Sorry.
> 
> Thank you to all who always accompany, especially those who commented on the previous chapter: 4gnez and Drakkar.
> 
> PS: At the beginning of the chapter will have a brief recapitulation since it has been a long time not put, just for you to remember the last events.
> 
> Have a great reading ^^

**Previously......................**   
  
-Is this your room?  Wanda asked her brother.  
  
"Peter, Erik is coming up and not at all happy about you," Ororo said, entering the room.  
  
-Peter!  Peter!  Erik shouted, knocking on the door. "I know it's there, open it now!"  
  
-Damn it!  Said Peter running and locking the door. "He must be coming here to kill me."  
  
"Open it up," Wanda suggested. "Even if you hide now, you can not do that forever.  
  
-Damn it!  Peter exclaimed, unlocking the door.  
  
"You do not look the same, do you, boy?"  Erik said furiously into the room. "Where were you that did not go to your arrest?"  
  
-Where I was?  
  
"Yes, I want to know where and who knows who can justify your absence."  
  
"I was in Disneyland, I passed through Chicago, and I was late because I was robbed in Paris," she said, making her friend and sister laugh.  
  
-You just earned a punishment for the rest of your life!  Erik yelled angrily.  
  
"I do not understand your drama of wanting to control me.  He's not even my father, "he said as Erik looked at Wanda in surprise.  "Why are you looking at my sister like that?"  
  
-What?  Erik asked, still staring at the girl.  
  
.......................................  
  
"Peter, tell me one thing," Erik said as the boy got ready for bed. "Does your sister have a father?"  
  
"Of course you do.  Do you think my mother got pregnant on her own?  
  
"That's not what I meant.  Does she have a father who created her?  
  
"I do not understand your sudden interest in my sister's life."  
  
"Does she have someone who calls her father?"  
  
-No.  He was not very present in her life.  
  
-Uh .... Sorry to bother you.  Good evening.  
  
-Good evening.  
  
-Peter.  
  
-I think it's very good that someone died for you to call me again!  Cried Peter furiously, opening his eyes again. "What do you want?"  
  
"I think I'm your sister's father."  
  
-What?  Peter asked, not believing what he'd just heard.

 

**Now................................**

 

\- You crazy? "Of course you're not my sister's father!"

"By my calculations, by the time I dated your mother, it's quite possible that when I left, she was pregnant.

"Did you love my mother?" Okay, this is very weird. I do not want to talk about it, good night.

-Are not you going to bed.

"Look, this is crazy in your head!" My sister is not your daughter! The fact that you dated my mother does not mean that she got pregnant with you.

"I know, but I suspect the girl is my mother's face. Look, "Erik said, opening the drawer and taking a picture.

"You're going crazy," Peter said as Erik handed him a photo. They really are very similar. I mean .... they seem the same person only at different times.

"Exactly, and from my calculations, there's a good chance I'm your sister's father."

"Why did you leave my mother, then?"

"I never knew she was pregnant." If I did, I would never have left.

-It's a lot of information for one day, I'm going to sleep and you will not want to disturb me again!

-But I can not sleep with such a doubt in my head!

-I do not care! I'm not the one to take that doubt. The only person who can be sure of this story is my mother and if you have not noticed, I'm not her!

-But....

-Good night!

.................................................  
  


The next day, Peter found Erik standing in front of the window.

"Remembered so early?" I bet you have not even slept yet, have you?

-How could?

"If you still have doubts about that, I'll give you the address of my house and you can confirm with my mother that it's completely wrong.

"Why do you think I'm wrong?" Did not you see how much your sister looks like my mother?

"Some people look alike. In the end, we all have a common ancestor.

"It can not be a coincidence."

-Of course you can. It would be very strange. If that were true, you too would be mine ....

-Your what?

-Nothing. Madness in my head. Go for me man, this is your mind's journey. I'm going to school later.

-Up until.

 

.............................................

 

It was already the end of Hank's class and the students, except for Jean, were asleep in the chair.

-That's all, folks. I put the work I want for tomorrow into the picture, "Hank said with disapproving looks from the students.

\- Do we really have to do it? Peter asked.

-But of course! I do not understand your problem. Doing work was my favorite diversion.

"So if I put work as the fun part of my life, will I become like you?" Peter asked.

-Yes.

-I'm out!

"I hate school," Kurt interrupted. "Not even me being an X-men, she stops pursuing me! Poor life! I know how to appear and disappear! Why do I need to attend classes?

-Oh yes? Hank said impatiently. "Since you're an expert in appearing and disappearing, vanish from my face now and come tomorrow with the task of today!

"Okay, you do not have to stress.

 

.................................................. 

 

"How was your conversation with Erik yesterday?" Ororo asked Peter as he left the room in the hall.

"He surprisingly did not yell at me, but he kept saying some strange things.

-What kind?

-He put it in his head that he's my sister's father.

-What? Ororo said in surprise. "What do you mean, your sister's father?"

"He dated my mom around the time she got pregnant with Wanda and his mom really looks a lot like her.

"So he really is your sister's father?"

-Of course not!

"How not?" Just said that everything indicates that yes!

"Yeah, but if he's her father, he'd automatically be my father since Wanda and I are twins and no way that guy is my dad.

-What? Erik asked, appearing suddenly behind the two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave your comment, please ^^


	12. You Are Not My Father!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, readers to one more chapter !!! I hope you like it!
> 
> Many thanks to all who accompany, especially those who commented on the previous chapter:  
> 4gnez and Drakkar. Thank you so much, it's a huge incentive !!!
> 
> Have a good reading ^^

**Previously..................**

 - You crazy? "Of course you're not my sister's father!"

"By my calculations, by the time I dated your mother, it's quite possible that when I left, she was pregnant.

"Did you love my mother?" Okay, this is very weird. I do not want to talk about it, good night.

-But.....

"Look, this is crazy in your head!" My sister is not your daughter! But if you still have doubts about this, I'll give you the address of my house and you can confirm with my mother that it is completely wrong.

"Why do you think I'm wrong?" Did not you see how much your sister looks like my mother in the photo I showed you?

"Some people look alike. In the end, we all have a common ancestor.

"It can not be a coincidence."

-Of course you can. It would be very strange. If that were true, you too would be mine ....

-Your what?

-Nothing. Madness in my head. Go for me man, this is your mind's journey.

.................................................. 

"How was your conversation with Erik yesterday?" Ororo asked Peter as he left the room in the hall.

-Excuse me.

-Because?

-He put it in his head that he's my sister's father.

-What? Ororo said in surprise. "What do you mean, your sister's father?"

"He dated my mom around the time she got pregnant with Wanda and his mom really looks a lot like her.

"So he really is your sister's father?"

-Of course not!

"How not?" Just said that everything indicates that yes!

"Yeah, but if he's her father, he'd automatically be my father since Wanda and I are twins and no way that guy is my dad.

-What? Erik asked, appearing suddenly behind the two boys.

  **Now...............................**

 "What did you say, Peter?" Erik asked in surprise.

-I? Anything! Replied the nervous boy.

"You said you're your sister's twin!"

-I did not say anything.

-Said yes!

"If you heard me say that, why did you ask?" Said the boy, rolling his eyes.

"Because I can not believe you hid something so bad from me!"

"I see nothing too much about it.

-Oh no? Well, I see. If your sister is my daughter and if you are twins then you would also be mine .....

"Yes, you can not tell. Look, man, this is wrong. It's crazy in your head to think this is possible. Let's forget this story?

"Are you crazy?" But of course I will not forget this story! Not even if I wanted to. And why did you lie to me?

"When did I lie to you?"

"You said your sister was older than you!" If they are twins, then you lied!

-I did not lie. She is older. Ten seconds older.

-Very funny.

-It is true.

"And why did not you tell me before?"

"I did not think it was important."

"In what world do you live, boy?"

"Unfortunately for one you exist," Peter said, leaving.

.....................................................

Peter went to his room and lay down on his bed to read a comic book when Erik entered.

"If I were to go in without knocking I would leave the door open," the younger one said. "I learned this from you.

"Yeah, I know, but we need to talk.

"I have nothing to talk to you about."

-Yes, we have a lot to talk about.

"Look, I'll be honest with you. I know you've lost your daughter, but you can not go out and try to replace her.

"I'm not trying to replace her.

"Yes, you are and I will not be your little toy."

-I'm not kidding with you. I really think there is a possibility that you and your sister are my children!

-Stop talking about this! Every time you say it seems stranger still! Forget it, this is the invention of your head!

"Okay, if you think it's my invention, give me your mother's address and we'll be able to hear the truth at once.

-No.

-Why not?

-The father's spot is not open. I grew up without a father and it will not make the slightest difference to know who he is now.

"It makes all the difference if you know he did not know about your existence.

"That does not change the fact that I have never had a father figure to pick me up at school or to keep up with my growth. Now get out of here!

"That room is mine, too.

"Then pretend there's an invisible door between us and I'm closing it in your face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked?  
> Give your oppinion here!


	13. Secret Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people accompanying this story! How are you? I hope very well! Here is another chapter, I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you to all who accompany, especially those who commented on the previous chapter:  
> 4gnez and Drakkar.
> 
> Have a good reading ^^

**Previously..........................**

"What did you say, Peter?" Erik asked in surprise.

-I? Anything!

"You said you're your sister's twin!"

-I did not say anything.

-Said yes! If your sister is my daughter and if you are twins then you would also be mine .....

"Yes, you can not tell. Look, man, this is wrong. It's crazy in your head to think this is possible. Let's forget this story?

"Are you crazy?" But of course I will not forget this story! Not even if I wanted to. And why did you lie to me?

"When did I lie to you?"

"You said your sister was older than you!" If they are twins, then you lied!

-I did not lie. She is older. Ten seconds older.

...............................................

"We need to talk," Erik said to Peter in the bedroom.

-I have nothing to talk to you.- The father's vacancy is not open. I grew up without a father and it will not make the slightest difference to know who he is now.

**Now............................**

-We can talk now? Erik looked at Peter, who was lying on his bed.

-What part of "I do not want to talk to you" could not understand?

-Watch. This is a very serious subject, so I need you to have the maturity to talk about it, okay?

-Okay.

"Can we talk then?"

-No.

.................................................

Ororo entered the kitchen and found Scott, Kurt, Jubilee and Raven seated.

"When I left the room, I saw Erik, you and Peter, and it looked like an argument was going on," Scott said.

"It's their business."

-What subject? Kurt asked curiously.

"I do not know, I was just passing in the hall, I did not stay to hear the other people's talk," Ororo said.

"Come on, everyone knows you and Peter are best friends," Jubilee said. "You must know what's going on.

"It's none of your business!" Exclaimed Ororo, annoyed by the intrusion.

"Why would Erik want anything with Peter?" Raven asked. "They barely know each other." Except for the fact that they share the same room, the two have no connection.

"Oh, if you knew what was happening," Ororo said.

-What? Raven asked.

-Anything.

-Contact, please! Asked Scott.

"We keep it a secret," Kurt said.

"If it's a serious thing we can help," Jubilee said.

"You do not fool me," Ororo said. "You're not worried about Peter, you just want to know a good gossip.

"Yeah," Scott said. "Go ahead, tell me."

"Okay, but you're going to have to promise not to tell anyone. It's a secret that will stay between me and you four.

"Tell you what," Raven said.

"Erik dated Peter's mother a few years ago.

-Wow! Said the others in awe.

-For this I did not expect! "Did not Peter like to know that, and why were they arguing?"

"It was not good for that.

-So why? Jubilee asked.

"The argument was not because of Erik's relationship with Peter's mother, it was because of that.

-What result? Kurt asked.

"Apparently, shortly after Erik left, Peter's mother became pregnant and Erik suspects that he was the father because he saw Wanda, Peter's sister, when she came to the mansion the other day.

-But why? Raven demanded.

"Looks like the girl is his mother's face when she was young and doing the math, Wanda was born months after his relationship with the girl's mother ended."

-Wow! The four of them said again with their mouths open.

"So you're saying Peter's sister could be Erik's daughter?" Raven asked.

"Everything indicates yes." And that's not the worst.

-Have more? Scott asked.

-Wanda and Peter are twin brothers! Ororo said, letting the others go.

-Do not play! "Where are you two now?"

"Erik must be trying to talk to Peter, and if he knows he must be ignoring him."

-At where? Jubilee asked.

"They went to their room," Ororo replied.

"Come on then," Scott said.

I do not think that's a good idea.

-Let's go!

.................................................. ......

Ororo, Scott, Kurt, Jubilee and Raven moved on to Erik and Peter's room. They stopped in front of the door and tried to hear something from the conversation.

"Are they still there?" Scott asked Ororo, who was closer to the door.

"Yeah, I hear them talking."

"What are they talking about?" Raven demanded.

"I can not hear you very well. Make silence.

"Did you hear anything now?" Kurt asked.

-Yes, someone said "heard something."

-Funny. I meant their conversation.

"I can not understand, but I know they're saying something.

.................................................. .....

"You look like a child, you know that?" Erik said.

"I do not care what you think about me.

"What's the trouble talking for a while?"

"That's bullshit in your head, and I want to forget about it."

-But....

\- You want some chocolate? "Peter said giving a box of chocolates to Erik.

-No, I do not want. I just want you ..... Is not this the box of chocolates I bought?

\- Yeah, I stole it. Want a?

-Can not stay. You want to stop cursing and listen to me, please.

"Silence," Peter said, standing up.

-What?

"Speak down," the boy said, walking toward the door and opening it.

-Peter? Ororo said surprise beside the others who were all listening through the door.

"What the hell are you doing behind the door?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked? Leave your comment here!  
> Thank you for reading ^^


	14. I don't care!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers, welcome to one more chapter!  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you to all who accompany and especially to those who commented on the previous chapter: 4gnez and Victoria.
> 
> Have a great reading ^^

**Previously.........................**

-We can talk now? Erik looked at Peter, who was lying on his bed.

-What part of "I do not want to talk to you" could not understand?

..........................................

"When I left the room, I saw Erik and Peter and it looked like an argument was going on," Scott said.

"It's their business," Ororo said.

-Contact, please!

"Erik dated Peter's mother a few years ago.

-Wow! Said the others in awe.

"So you're saying Peter's sister could be Erik's daughter?" Raven asked.

"Everything indicates yes." And that's not the worst.

-Have more? Scott asked.

-Wanda and Peter are twin brothers! Ororo said, letting the others go.

................................................

Ororo, Scott, Kurt, Jubilee and Raven headed to Erik and Peter's room. They stopped in front of the door and tried to hear something from the conversation.

"You look like a child, you know that?" Erik said from inside the room.

"Silence," Peter said, standing up.

-What?

"Speak down," the boy said, walking toward the door and opening it.

-Peter? Ororo said surprise beside the others who were all listening through the door.

"What the hell are you doing behind the door?"

**Now................................**

"Why are you listening through the door?" Peter asked Ororo, Scott, Kurt, Jubilee, and Raven, who had no reaction.

"We were not listening through the door," Raven said. "We have more to do, boy.

"And you were doing what, then?" Enjoying the view?

"Maybe," said the blonde.

"You do not fool me," Peter said, looking at Raven, "and neither do you," he said, turning his attention to his friends. "They came here to find out about the gossip, gossip they should not know, since I told only one person.

"Do not look at me," Ororo said.

"Only you knew and now everyone knows.

"And why did you think of me?" Someone else may have spread the word.

-"Someone"?

"Yeah, someone ... probably me, but you had no evidence and accused me, so you're wrong.

"Do not try to blame me, you gossip!"

-Hey, I'm not gossipy!

-What's going on here? Erik asked from the room. "Why are there so many people here?"

"They were listening to our conversation," Peter explained.

-We were not! Raven said. "We were just passing by the hallway and happened to hear."

"No one was even shouting so you could hear from the hallway," Erik said.

"We were listening," said Jubilee. "Let's not deny it, it's more than obvious. So, if they did?

"It's none of your business," the harsh man replied. "Can we talk later than hours?" She asked, turning her attention to Peter.

"How about never half?"

-Tomorrow then?

"No, tomorrow I think I'm going to get sick. Have to go now. Can we talk outside? He said, looking at Ororo.

"We're not done yet," Erik said as Peter was already folding down the hall.

..............................................

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Ororo asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get out of that boring conversation with Erik.

"About what you said?"

"He thinks he can be my father, but that's impossible."

"What did you say, Peter?" Charles asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" It seems to spring from the ground! Said Peter, startled.

-What did you say?

-I know you heard very well and if you did not hear you can read my mind.

"You said Erik could be your father?"

"See how you heard?"

"How can this be possible?"

"Well, when a man and a woman get together and ....

"You do not have to explain that part," interrupted Charles. "I studied Biology, I know the human reproductive cycle. I want to know how he can be his father if he never told me that.

"Apparently he did not even know," Ororo explained.

"And how did you find out?"

"He saw my sister and she looks a lot like his mother, so he put the pieces together and realized that by the time my mother got pregnant, they were still dating," Peter said.

"Yes, I remember that Erik and his mother met and apparently already knew each other and from what I witnessed not just as friends. I understand that he feels this way about his sister, but what do you have with that?

"Wanda and I are twins.

"Oh, that explains a lot. How to remove the doubt then?

"Just asking his mother," Ororo said.

"And why have not you done that yet, Peter?" Charles asked.

"Because I have no interest in this." I grew up without a father and it does not make much difference to know who he is now.

"But it would not be fair to Erik. He did not know anything!

"I bet if I did, I would have gone anyway." His life was always aimed at revenge and two children would not prevent him from running after what he always wanted.

"Peter, you know he was married and had a daughter. He led a normal life and tried to adapt to the child.

"Oh," Raven said, coming. "Does Charles already know?"

"Oh," Ororo replied.

"Unexpected, is not it?" The blonde said.

-Do not tell me that. I'm surprised so far, "Charles said.

"Erik is looking for you, Peter," Raven warned.

-Again? What does he want?

-Do not know. Go talk to him. I know you're not comfortable with this situation, Peter. To admit that you are afraid does not make you any less of a man.

"Speaking less does not make you any less woman," said the boy.

"Look what you say, boy," the blonde said furiously.

"Raven, calm down," said Charles.

"Hey, I found you," Erik said as he approached Peter.

-Die! The boy exited.

\- Stop being childish! Can not you have the maturity to talk for twenty minutes?

-No.

"Peter, it costs nothing," Charles said.

-OK. I'm leaving now, but I'll talk to you later.

"Nothing goes. He's just making up an excuse not to have this conversation, "Erik said." You think I'm an idiot? " He gestured to the silver-haired boy who shrugged.

"Peter, do not answer," Charles said.

-See you. Come on, Ororo?

"Sure," the girl said, following Peter out of the house, leaving the three adults behind.

"What an annoying boy!" "He's so stubborn, he never wants to hear what I say, not to mention it's unbearable!" She said as Charles and Raven laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," said the blonde. "It's just that the qualities you said about Peter look a lot like a friend of ours.

-What? I'm not like that. This kid does not look anything like me.

"It is true," Charles said. "He has not yet tried to destroy the world, but when he does, he will become just like you.

"Don't you have anything else to do, do you?" Erik said furiously, leaving his friends laughing at the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave your opinion, if possible ^^


	15. Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers.  
> Sorry for the delay in posting.  
> English is not my official language so it always takes me time to translate the chapter and I was very busy before, but now I'm going back to post.

-You're going to end up sinking the floor, Erik -Charles said in his study.

  
-Why doesn't he come? -Erik said looking at the window.

  
-Let him process the information first, then you talk.

  
-I can't stay silent! From day to night I discover that I have two children and you want that I give time to time? I have to talk to Peter, to his sister, to Magda ....

  
-One thing at a time, my friend -Charles said with a smile.- Try to get to Peter first, then you think about the conversation that you'll have with his sister and his mother.

  
-I've almost lost sixteen years of their lives!

  
-It costs nothing to waste a few more days to think more about how you'll get that information then.

  
-He hates me.

  
-Of course not.

  
-Of course yes! I was a lousy father.

  
-For you to have been a lousy father, you'd have to have been a father first, Erik. Being omitted and distant is not exactly the best definition for a father.

  
-Thank you, Charles, you helped so much!

  
-Sorry.

  
-Anyway, are you crazy?

  
-Me? -Charles asked without understanding.- Why do you think this?

  
-You took my son to get a dangerous killer out of jail!

  
-But this dangerous killer was you!

  
-It doesn't matter! You put my son's life at risk! -Erik said as he left the office furious.

  
-What happened to him?

  
-Peter -Charles said.

  
Later that day, Scott, Ororo, Kurt, and Jubilee were in the living room playing cards when Peter arrived.

  
-Hi, can I play too? -the silver-haired boy asked.

  
-No -the boys said at the same time.

  
-Why not?

  
-Because you always steal! Do not even try -Scott said.

  
-Okay, I really did not want to -Peter said sulkily, sitting at the corner table.

  
-Hey -Erik said, sitting in front of Peter. -I think ....

  
-You don't think anything, I didn't miss anything! -Peter stood up.

  
-No, wait, please. Let's talk? I teach you to play chess.

  
-What you want? -said Peter, sitting down again.

  
-I sent messages to your cell phone. Did you receive them? -he muttered, moving the pieces of the board.

  
-Yes. They were viewed, ignored and deleted successfully.

  
-I am your father and that is fact!

  
-I'd rather live in denial, then -he said, killing his opponent's queen.

  
-You're complicated!

  
-And you're an idiot. Sorry, did I say it out loud?

  
-Yeah, I guess so. Don't you like me a bit?

  
-No.

  
-I bet you like it.

  
-I like you so much that I want you die.

  
\- Do you want to know, Peter? I will not let you blame me for something I did not even know!

  
-Whatever-Peter said, rolling his eyes.

  
-You're wrong!

  
-Whatever!

  
-Do you only know say this?

  
-Whatever.

  
-If it's like that, that's okay -Erik said, standing up and walking away.- By the way -he muttered-, you're grounded!

  
-What? Why?

  
-You went to the Pentagon without your mother's permission. Who ever saw himself invade a government space to help free a murderer!

  
-Are you kidding?

  
-No. I'm talking very serious. And get ready, we go to your house to talk to your mother and I don't want to hear any complaints!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave your opinion if possible ^^


End file.
